The invention relates to a method and device for operating an input device which has a predetermined touch-sensitive input region, and also an operator control system.
So-called touch panels can be found in the field of computers, in particular with respect to notebooks and tablet computers, and also a large number of mobile telephones. An electronic device can be controlled via a touch panel by a special input device or a finger making contact with said touch panel.
The intention is to supplement a central operator control unit with a touch panel as a further input means in the field of motor vehicles too, in order to control an extremely wide variety of vehicle functions.
The object on which the invention is based is that of providing a method and device for operating an input device and also providing an operator control system, which method, device and operator control system contribute to improving the reliability of identification of a character which is input on a touch-sensitive input region of the input device.
This and other objects are achieved according to a first and second aspects of the invention by a method and a corresponding device, respectively, for operating an input device, wherein the input device comprises a predetermined touch-sensitive input region. A placement of the operating element in relation to the predetermined touch-sensitive input region is ascertained depending on at least one recorded image which represents a position and/or a placement of a predetermined operating element in a predetermined zone of the touch-sensitive input region. An input character is determined depending on the ascertained position and a recorded measurement signal which represents an input position and/or an input movement profile on the predetermined touch-sensitive input region.
This can advantageously contribute to a character, which is input on a touch-sensitive input region of the input device, being identified more reliably. It allows various placements of the operating element to be taken into account when ascertaining the input character. This advantageously allows the input character to be reliably determined, independently of a position of an operator of the touch-sensitive input region in relation to the touch-sensitive region. Furthermore, this can allow reliable identification of the input character independently of whether the character is input directly or indirectly with a left-hand-side body part or a right-hand-side body part.
Reliable identification of the respective input characters can increase operator satisfaction and therefore the acceptance of an input device of this kind.
In an advantageous refinement of the first and second aspect, the operating element comprises at least one body part of a user of the input apparatus. This allows simple operator control by the user. The body part can be, for example, one or more finger parts, one or more fingers, a hand and/or an arm.
In a further advantageous refinement of the first and second aspect, the recorded image represents the position and/or the placement of the predetermined operating element in the predetermined zone of the touch-sensitive input region during input of a character in the predetermined touch-sensitive input region by way of the operating element. This has the advantage that the placement in relation to an actual character input can be determined more accurately and more reliably. A determined placement depending on at least one image which is recorded as the operating element approaches the touch-sensitive input region represents, however, an estimated placement in relation to the actual character input.
In a further advantageous refinement of the first and second aspect, the placement comprises at least one angular placement of the operating element in relation to the predetermined touch-sensitive input region. This advantageously allows the input character to be determined in a very simple manner. The angular placement can be ascertained in a very simple manner, and the input character can be ascertained in a simple manner depending on the ascertained angular placement of the operating element in relation to the touch-sensitive input region.
In a further advantageous refinement of the first and second aspect, the input character is determined from a quantity of predefined input characters. This has the advantage that the input character can be ascertained very quickly. Setpoint input positions and/or setpoint input profiles can be predetermined for the predefined input characters, and evaluation can take place depending on a comparison of actual and setpoint values.
In a further advantageous refinement of the first and second aspect, a correction angle is ascertained depending on the ascertained placement, and the input character is ascertained depending on the correction angle. The input character can be ascertained in a simple manner depending on the correction angle.
In a further advantageous refinement of the first and second aspect, the input device includes a touch-sensitive display having a predetermined touch-sensitive display area, and the predetermined touch-sensitive input region comprises at least part of the display area. The touch-sensitive display can be used as an interactive operator control element with an input and output function. A viewer of the display can receive optical feedback relating to an input and/or further information at the same time or substantially at the same time as performing an operator control operation. The feedback and/or the further information can be displayed with specific graphical elements or in an animated manner, and thereby allow improved intuitive understanding by the viewer and improved intuitive operator control.
In a further advantageous refinement of the first and second aspect, the input device is arranged in a vehicle, and the ascertained placement of the predetermined operating element in relation to the predetermined touch-sensitive input region is used to ascertain whether the input has been performed by a vehicle driver and/or a passenger. This has the advantage that, when execution of a predetermined vehicle function is associated with the ascertained input character or several input characters in each case, it is possible to distinguish between whether the vehicle driver or the passenger is accessing the respective vehicle function system. Therefore, operator control access operations, which can excessively distract the vehicle driver from his driving task, can be prevented.
In a further advantageous refinement of the first and second aspect, at least a first input character and a second input character are associated with at least one predetermined operator control function of the input apparatus, wherein the respective first input character includes an input placement and/or an input movement profile, which input placement or input movement profile is indirectly or directly executed by a right-hand-side body part of a user of the input apparatus, and the second input character includes an input placement and/or an input movement profile, which input placement or input movement profile is indirectly or directly executed by a left-hand-side body part of a user of the input apparatus. The ascertained placement is used to determine whether the ascertained input character is one of the right-hand-side or left-hand-side input characters. The at least one operator control function comprises a selection function, a display function, an input function and/or a text input function. Therefore, a quantity of possible input characters from the quantity of predefined input characters can be ascertained very quickly, and the input character can be ascertained from the quantity of possible input characters which is smaller than the quantity of predefined input characters. Furthermore, this has the advantage that the respective input character can be determined in a reliable manner, independently of a position of the operator in relation to the touch-sensitive input area. When arranged in a vehicle, the input device can be used both by a vehicle user who indirectly or directly performs the input operation by way of a right-hand-side body part and also by a vehicle user who indirectly or directly performs the input operation by way of a left-hand-side body part.
According to a third aspect, the invention is distinguished by an operator control system having a device according to the second aspect, having an input device which includes a predetermined touch-sensitive input region, and having an image recording device. The image recording device is designed to record an image or an image sequence, which image or image sequence represents a position and/or placement of a predetermined operating element in a predetermined zone of the touch-sensitive input region, and to pass on image data relating to the recorded image or the image sequence to the apparatus.
Advantageous refinements of the first and second aspect also apply to the third aspect in this case.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.